The Utena Season One Recap Song
by radishface
Summary: This is the song I worked on with Emma ^_^ while reminiscing about our Reboot days. Set to the tune of the Reboot Recap Song, it tells the story (and rhymes!) of the Student Council Saga of SKU.


****

Utena Recap Song, First Season

__

Disclaimers: Revolutionary Girl Utena belongs to Chiho Saitoh and Be-papas.

__

Warnings and rants: I worked together on this with 'Utena-dona,' and the results are quite loony. Beware icky-poo stuff. It was written on a Friday evening at 11:00 PM... so yeah. Sung to the... I don't know the official song title, but it's also the tune of the Reboot Recap Song (played in the last episode). 

****

Radishface and **Utena-dona**

::ahem.:: 

Utena went to Ohtori not to win the Rooooose Bride

She accidentally dueled Saionji and therefore she won the prize

A stopwatch clicked and Miki stepped up to duel for Hiimemiya,

The reason was: he loved her so, he wanted her to play piano--

::Sunlit Garden, first five notes::

When Miki lost the next one up was none other than pasta-hair

(or Juri-san as she was called by all the students that were there,)

She had a picture in her locket that demoted miracles,

The miracle demoter was the object of her tortured soul

chorus

That miracle demoter was the object of her tortured soul,

That miracle demoter was the object of her tortured soul,

That miracle demoter was none other than Shioooooorrrrri--

::Sunlit Garden, first five notes:: 

Once Juri failed the next girl up was Spoiled Blonde, Nanaaaami,

She was a brat who drowned a cat which Touga loved; she hated that

She dueled Utena with two swords a dagger and a rapier,

But even then, she couldn't win

Which proves that cheating is a sin.

She dueled Utena with two swords; a dagger and a rapier,

But even then she couldn't win, which proves that cheating is a sin.

Next one up was Touga Kiryuu, student council plaaaaa~aaayboy

He slept with all the girls in school and was the man to keep his cool

And when he dueled Utena he pretended to be her lovely prince

And though this nasty sneaky trick, Utena lost to Mr. Slick.

Utena lost to Mr. Slick all through his nasty sneaky trick

Utena lost to Mr. Slick all through his nasty sneaky trick

Utena lost to Mr. Slick who actually only was a massive dick (head)

::Sunlit Garden, first five notes::

Utena lost all faith and pride and shut herself up in her dorm

Wakaba went to cheer her up, and found her jacket was all torn

She offered her to fix it, but Utena said she had one more

And lo, behold, Utena wears a normal girls' uniform.

But Wakaba sensed something wrong when Anthy called her Tenjou-san

She tried to make her point in the cafe but she got no response

Then Touga and Himemiya showed up to taunt the pink-haired girl

Wakaba thought Himemiyaaaaa was the one responsible

Wakaba thought Himemiya was the one responsible

Wakaba thought HImemiya was the one responsible

Wakaba thought that dark-skinned girl made dear Utena miser-is-able.

::Sunlit Garden, first five notes::

The next thing you knew Utena had raised her hand up in the air

She brought it down on Wakaba and thus she placed a red mark there

Wakaba slapped her back and ran off saying that she understood

Utena shook her head and knew the truth was that she never would.

Wakaba slapped her back and ran off saying that she understood

Utena shook her head and knew the truth was that she never would

::Sunlit Garden, first five notes::

Utena met with Wakaba and apologized for what she'd done

They had a pep talk then Utena realized she was the one

She had to save Himemiya from the barbaric system

And revolutionize the world-- but then again she couldn't

The reason why she couldn't is because there still are three more arcs

Black Rose, Akio, Apocalypse-- thirty-nine is on the mark

So if you know what's good for you you'll watch the rest without a sound

Otherwise Utena will come and into the ground your ass she'll pound!

DUN DUN DUUUUN.

=_= You really have to listen to the music... otherwise this'll just sound plain DORKY.


End file.
